twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle Piece
This account is retired. It will most likely not be played in the future. It is an OC and is not up for adoption. Please do not impersonate this account or attempt to copy it. Puzzle Piece is a student of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. She has not yet identified a specific field of study. She is not currently employeed, but has been known to help out of her own volition at High Note Music Shop, which is co-owned by her coltfriend Octavian Sharpe. She can often be found in Sharpe's company or at her house on the eastern side of Ponyville, not far from Whitetail Wood. Personality Puzzle is a very contemplative pony. She tries to see things from all angles because that's how she manages to so effectively solve the puzzles she's familiar with. Being brought up in Canterlot, she's somewhat proper, but has never been as high-society as many ponies from Canterlot. Her mannerisms are usually reserved and demure, and she's often quite shy around ponies she's not familiar with. She prefers to go unnoticed in groups, keeping to herself, and is very nervous when placed in the spotlight. She's been known to simply wait nearby when a pony she needs to talk to is already engaged, silently occupying herself until they are available. Through her interactions with Sharpe, Puzzle has gradually learned to open up a bit more. She's becoming much more receptive to meeting new ponies and interacting with those she does know, and she's even made multiple attempts at being outgoing. Despite her normally stoic disposition, Sharpe has occasionally been able to get her to loosen up enough to be genuinely silly and have some real fun. She likes this fun side of her personality and wants to be able to experience it more, but finds accessing it on her own difficult because the openness is unfamiliar. Background Puzzle comes from a rather highly regarded and wealthy family in Canterlot - the Piece family. Her grandfather, Gold Piece, is the founder and owner of one of Canterlot's elite business groups, the Piece Corp. Essentially, Gold manages this collection of businesses that he has purchased or otherwise come to be in charge of, giving them legal and business advice as well as using the businesses to support and improve each other. Gold's wife, Patricia, runs the Corp's finances so that Gold can focus on the other aspects of business running. Puzzle's mother, Silver, functions predominantly as the Corp's scout, identifying businesses that Gold is likely to approve of and looking to expand the group. Gold and Silver share a similarly outgoing personality, while Patricia and Puzzle are both mostly introverted. Puzzle's father is not in the picture, and she was raised by her mother in her grandparents' house. Puzzle spent her childhood in Canterlot as a student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Now that she has grown up, she remains a student of the school, though her studies have slacked somewhat as she hasn't been able to find a line of study that appeals to her. Her main hobby is solving puzzles, riddles, and problems of all varieties, which often requires a great deal of contemplation and concentration. The busy city of Canterlot isn't particularly conducive to such endeavors, so she chose to relocate to a smaller, quieter town where she might be able to enjoy her solitary pass-times more effectively. The town she selected to relocate to is Ponyville, which she has found to be much quieter, more relaxing, more friendly, and more enjoyable than Canterlot. Skills As her name and cutie mark suggest, Puzzle is particularly adept at solving puzzles of all varieties. She can almost always be seen carrying at least a small satchel containing a Rubik's Cube and a book of logic puzzles, which she turns to during idle moments. She has also been known to solve problems for her (few) friends, using lateral thinking to devise solutions that escaped others, and to assist in perplexing investigations where her enigmatic mind has assisted authorities in pursuing the correct path. In addition to her mental capabilities, Puzzle is somewhat unusually skilled at magic. She has a very narrow selection of spells which she is capable of using and finds mastering new spells difficult, but excels wildly at the spells that she can cast. Most notably, her levitation magic, although not particularly more powerful than that of other unicorns, is impressively dexterous, allowing her to conduct small-scale experiments with delicacy and to manipulate physical puzzles extremely rapidly and efficiently. Her best time solving her Rubik's Cube is 24 seconds. At Ponyville's talent show, she stepped out of her comfort zone and constructed a stable, 20-layer tall house of cards with her magic in under 10 seconds while simultaneously magically juggling several variously sized objects. More recently, Puzzle has also discovered something of an aptitude for music, thanks to her time spent with Sharpe. While her playing is still nothing to brag about, she has advanced rapidly in the short time she has been playing, and has managed to play whole songs competently. She finds that playing music helps to calm her mind, thus improving her puzzle solving abilities further thereafter. She is currently proficient with the violin and piano and is learning to play guitar. Relationships During her time in Canterlot, Puzzle was never particularly interested in romantic relationships, preferring her logical conundrums to those of the heart. She also had very few close friends, mostly because they distracted her from her puzzles, which she was already distracted from by the hustle and bustle of the big city. Since she has settled into the quieter Ponyville, she has become more open to friendships since she can focus upon her puzzles more easily during her alone time. Her relationship with Sharpe has also convinced her to actively seek friendships with more ponies, and to participate more in interpersonal and public activities. She didn't expect her opinion on romantic relationships to change, but that was before she met Sharpe. She was immediately taken with the stallion's kindness and sincerity, and they found themselves gradually spending more and more time together. Soon after, they shared a kiss during a picnic in Whitetail Woods, and they've been dating quite happily ever since. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters